1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel-reforming sheet and method of manufacture thereof for improving the fuel efficiencies of various types of heat engines, such as those used in work trucks, buses, passenger cars, marine vessels and boilers, which use liquid fuels such as gasoline, light fuel oil, heavy fuel oil and methanol, and gas fuels such as LPG and natural gas, while at the same time making it possible to drastically reduce emissions such as CO, HC and black smoke (produced by Diesel engines) in the exhaust gas of such heat engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of fuel-reforming devices, the present inventor previously invented a fuel-reforming device (disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application No. HEI 8-10566) in which a ceramic powder and a radioactive rare-earth mineral powder were mixed, granulated, dried, baked, grounded to form spherically shaped grains having roughly the same diameter, and filled into a cylindrical body which has pores smaller than the diameter of such spherically shaped grains formed in the circumferential surface and in the surface of cover portions of the cylindrical body. In this connection, the cylindrical body was given a porosity of 50% and was filled with the spherically shaped grains to have a fill ratio of 90%. Further, one cover portion of the cylindrical body was provided with a rotary-type chain such as a ball chain, and the other cover portion was provided with a fitting member such as a ring-type coupling.
However, the requirement of a baking step or the like when processing the ceramic powder and radioactive rare-earth mineral powder makes it time-consuming and expensive to manufacture such a fuel-reforming device. Furthermore, there is the inconvenience of having to place such a fuel-reforming device inside the fuel tank.